The Great Four
by Fadetogray
Summary: Chapter 2 up! The Great Four were the best four trainers to walk the earth.  They destroyed a great evil 5000 years ago.  But with a new darker evil waking, who will destroy it this time?
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone! Welcome to The Great Four. This is my first fic so you know, dont be too harsh. But please give me helpful advice and stuff. Thanks to my friends Brian and SugarRyu for help!**

The Great Four

Prophecies

They say Arcues lives in the Hall of Origin. That it was created before even the universe, and rules the land with its 1,000 arms. They say Dialga and Palkia are servants to it and can control time and space. That a third was there to maintain the portal between the normal world and afterlife. They say the 3 guardians of these pokemon are Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit. They keep them in order and check. Other legendaries were then created to help maintain balance in the world. Four, however, stood out from the rest, Mew, Celibi, Jarachi, and Shaymin. These pokemon were created to be the "guardian angels" of the four best trainers that ever lived, Trenton Creces, Kathlyn Jenwas, Yamin Berties, and Carl Ifrit. They were called The Great Four and they helped end the Great War between legendaries over terms of power, Arcues, and The Jewel of the Ancient, which some doubted to even exist.

This jewel was said the power to control the universe and all in it. That only Arcues could control its power. If someone else were to obtain the jewel, they will become mad with power and the universe shall crumble. The four trainers were be reincarnated if something such as this should happen again. It's been 5000 years since that happened, and the ancient jewel has been in danger. The world has been at peace for that long. But now an even greater evil force on the horizon threatens the tranquility of the world. An evil that makes the old Great War seem like a quarrel of children. The four trainers may need to be called upon again if all else fails. For the sake of all that is good, people hope they don't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fire raged around the wrecked town like a swarm of angry hornets. __The sound of people ru__n__ning__and __screaming through the town's gates, trying desperately to escape__, was more terrifying than a herd of rampaging Tauros__. Some people made __I outside the town's walls__, others didn't. __Large pterodactyl-like creatures flew around the town, picking up the escaping villagers and feeding off the dead. __Big orange dragoons accompanied them in the sky, blasting fire and ripping unlucky people to pieces. __Large steel armored titans with horns on their skull-plates thrashed about, dest__roying buildings and structures, and crushing those that got in the way._

_A loud noise crackled in the distance. The creatures looked up to see four figures flying toward the town with frightening speed. The __figures__ landed with a thump but the humans leaped off with impressive agility. Words were shouted and one of the creatures slammed its foot into the ground, creating a massive earthquake__ that shook __it__, causing more structures to fall, and opening into a fissure, __dropping__ some of the armored titans into it. More words shouted and another creature flew towards a group of the pterodactyl-like creatures and blasted blue-green fire at them, __dropping__ them like flies out __of the sky. A third human commanded his creature to charge the few orange dragoons in the sky, __killing__ most of them upon impact with its hard head._

_The ground shook as a giant burgundy beast with steel joints and head-plate marched through the destruction. He roared and unleashed a hurricane of fire around him, attacking the figures and the humans near him. The figures resisted the attack and the humans were wearing special dragon skin __armor__ that protected their bodies from the blast. The creature noticed his attack was having little effect, so he instead used __mystical powers to raise a boulder the size of a minivan__out of the ground __at the one figure __that__ had yet to attack. The figure waited for the boulder to come near before smashing it into a million pieces effortlessly with his fist._

_The human accompanying him nodded and the figure took off tow__ards the mammoth sized beast. It released a power which made it glow red and become faster and __stronger than ones imagination__. It now flew almost to fast to be seen. The beast began hurling rocks at the figure, but thanks to __the figure's speed__, missed every shot. The figure dropped down on the beast with a powerful foot, causing the beast to fall into a deep fissure. The figure followed the beast into the __hole. Suddenly__ the figure emerged with the beast in hand and flew into air and spun around horizontally for a while before throwing the beast into a stone cliffside and following suit with electrified punch to the gut, turning the beast's internal organs to fried mush. The figure flew back to its waiting other__s. The__ humans hopped on their mounts and flew away into the smoke filled, hellfire sky._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one bright and early day in the Sinnoh region. Excitement lingered in the air like a deep fog on top of mountain. Three trainers were about to receive their very first pokemon today. The first kid, a boy named Trace was sleeping in his room on the edge of his bed with one arm hanging off the side. He jumped up fell flat on his backside when his very loud alarm clock went off, pulling the sheets and comforters with him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he struggled to get up through the sheets and comforter mess.

He looked up at the clock and then remembered what a big day this was. He jumped and ran into the bathroom, dragging the mess with him. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and got dressed and then made up his bed. He threw on clothes and eyed himself in his full body mirror. He was a handsome boy of 15. 5'7'' with light grey eyes. He had jet black spiky hair and wore a white shirt with black halfway ripped jeans. He wore a pair of simple high top black and white Converses. A small, unzipped grey hoody covered most of his shirt, leaving only the chest exposed. A pair of dark grey and black tipped fingerless gloves covered his hands, and two chains hanging from his belt loops, along with the black, steel buckled pokebelt, on his left side dangled as he ran down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi honey," said his Mom.

"'Sup Mom," he remarked, examining her. She was a skinny average woman of 5'6'' and had long brown hair. She wore a pink dress along with matching pink slippers and white socks.

"Ready for your big day?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he replied, scarfing down pancakes she had given him.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," his mom told him, looking a bit down.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to visit someday," he said after finishing the pancakes.

"I know, but every mother hates to see her children leave home at least a little bit" she said to him. "Now go on to the prof.'s lab before you're late."

"Okay, bye mom!" he exclaimed and ran out the door and onto the street

His mom looked on with a sad look on her face. She knew he couldn't be a little kid forever, but that didn't stop her from letting loose a few tears onto her dress as he disappeared down the road.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later, Trace arrived at the lab. It was a building where the prof. and his associates study all things Pokemon. He walked inside through the glass double doors and had a look around. There were computers and strange machines every were. Associates buzzed about the place like worker bees in a hive. At the far end of the lab, trace could see three figures standing around a table with what looked to be pokeballs on it. One of them was his best friend, Kevin. He was taller Trace with short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with blue jean shorts, a gray pokebelt, and gray Vans. He had medical bandage wraps on his right shoulder down to his wrist after he fell off his skateboard and got a huge 9 inch long gash on it.

"'Bout time you got here," said Kevin.

"What took ya?" his other best friend Rika called out from beside Kevin.

"Yeah well some of don't have ten speed bikes," Trace replied pointing to two bikes outside through a window.

He then eyed her to the left of Kevin. She was beautiful with long brown hair and big, blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with on jean capris with a black pokebelt and pink and white Etnies. She had two black bands on each forearm and silver necklace with a holder for her starter pokeball.

"Trace, move your crack and get over here so we can get pokemon already!" Kevin exclaimed.

"What? Oh, sorry," Trace said and walked over to the table.

Prof. Rowan looked at the three and said, "On this table are three pokemon. Since you all went to the Pokemon Trainers Beginners Academy, you got the chance to choose more powerful pokemon, than the three basic starters. You each mailed in your pick. You will each-"

"We know what to do," said Kevin, cutting him off, "we pick the pokemon we chose, you give us our pokedexes and we'll be on our merry little way."

Prof. Rowan narrowed his eyes at the boy, and said, "Fine. You three can pick your starters now. Trace yours is the far right, Kevin, yours the left, and Rika's is the middle."

Kevin grabbed his pokeball off the table and released his pokemon from within.

"Come on out!" He exclaimed.

From the pokeball popped a small blue pokemon. It had a yellow mouth and yellow underbelly. It had what looked like a hard shell forming on top of its head, going partly down its back. A Bagon. It looked up at Kevin who was smiling at it, frowned and crossed its arms and stuck his tongue out at Kevin.

"Why you!" Kevin yelled at it and returned it to it's pokeball.

Rika took hers next. She threw it out and a orange turtle-looking pokemon with a huge jaw came out. It looked at Rika rubbed against her leg. An affectionate female Trapinch.

"Ha! At least my pokemon likes me!" Rika boasted.

"That's not fair!" Kevin complained.

"Shut up, Kevin, it's my turn now," Trace said.

He took his pokeball and called out the pokemon within.

"Go!" trace exclaimed.

A six-foot long blue snake-like pokemon appeared. It had a white under belly with a big white nose, a white spot on its head, and white "wings" to match. It was a Dratini. Trace bent down to pet up the pokemon but it jerked away. It shot a thunder wave at Trace, who barley dodged it. It then cracked a window to left of the lab and slithered outside.

"And I thought my pokemon was a jerk," Kevin said.

Trace took off running towards the door to look for his escaping pokemon, Rika and Kevin following suite. They went outside but saw no sign of Dratini.

Trace looked at the empty pokeball in his and though of one word, "Crap."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trace sighed. He and his friends had been looking for Dratini for over and hour.

"Maybe he's at Lake Verity," Rika said, pointing to the entrance to the lake.

"Worth a shot," Kevin replied

They walked to the lake, which had beautiful clear-blue water and grass on the outskirts, but they saw nothing. They were about to turn back, when they heard someone cry out in the forest that surrounded the lake. They ran to the noise and saw two cloaked and hooded trainers with a symbol on the cloak that looked like a circle with a Minotaur in the middle. Commanding two pokemon, a houndour and sneasel, to attack Trace's Dratini.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Trace yelled, running to his wounded pokemon.

"This doesn't concern you, boy!" said one of the trainers in a raspy voice.

"Step aside unless you want to be killed," the other trainer, a woman with a sultry voice, replied.

"Trace, look out!" Rika yelled as the houndour shot an Ember attack Trace.

Trace rolled sharply to the right, barley dodging the attack.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Rika exclaimed. "You can attack people with pokemon!"

"Shut girlie, unless you want some!" the raspy man replied.

"Bring it then you bastard!" Rika said, throwing out her pokeball.

"You got guts little girl," the woman said, "it's too bad their about to be splattered across the ground!"

"You people are sick!" Kevin said and pulled out his pokemon, "Bagon, use Rage!"

Bagon was adamant, but he wouldn't stand to see a pokemon or trainer in trouble, so he obeyed. He charged right for the houndour, who respectively engulfed him in fire. But being the dragon type, he naturally resisted the attack and ran straight through it and sent houndour flying into a tree with a blow from it's armored head.

The raspy voiced man then commanded his sneasel to use quick attack on Bagon.

"Trapinch, quick jump into sneasel's way!"

Trapinch was very slow, but not a bad jumper, and jumped in front of the sneasel, almost moving to fast to be seen. Sneasel jumped over the Trapinch and went for Bagon but when he went about ten feet away from Trapinch, he seemed to hit an invisible wall.

"Thanks to Trapinch's arena trap, Sneasel ain't going nowhere!" Rika said, smirking slightly to herself.

"Fine then, Sneasel go for the orange annoyance!" raspy man replied.

"Trapinch, bite quick!"

As Sneasel charged into Trapinch, it opened its mouth, catching Sneasel by its side. It threw it into the lake after chomping its side hard enough to bleed. As Sneasel thrashed about in the lake, the raspy voiced man realized he had lost, and returned his pokemon to its ball.

"Damn it!" the woman said, "Houndour, use smog!"

The injured Houndour managed to breathe out toxic smog which caused Trace, Rika, and Kevin to began hacking and coughing, along with their pokemon.

"Dratini, get that mutt!"

Dratini sucked in a breath of clean air and charged into the smog, straight at Houndour. He rammed his tail into Houndour's mouth to stop the attack and head butted it repeatedly until it lost consciousness. It then wrapped its body with its tail and threw it into its trainer, knocking her over. Trace and the others watched in amazement as the pokemon handled itself with impressive coordination and power.

It then went after the male, who tried to run but got shot with a thunder wave, paralyzing him and causing him to fall onto the ground. The Dratini looked at him with eyes that seemed to glint with burning anger as he picked him up and slammed him to the ground. The woman threw the dog off her and recalled it to its pokeball. She and the raspy voiced man ran away, the man slightly with a limp from the paralysis, into the forest after throwing a smoke grenade to mask their actions.

Trace looked at the small dragon with amazement, "Damn."


	2. Some Stuff Happens

**Here's chapter two! Thanks triggerhappy for reviewing, glad you like it. Hope the rest of the story suits you all well!**

Chapter 2: Some Stuff Happens

Trace recalled his pokemon. He was shocked and confused. He had intentions of winning, but those pokemon had to be at least 2x experience than there pokemon, seeing the moves they used. He turned suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him. He and his friends turned to see three people running up to them.

"We ran over soon as we heard some noise," one of the people stated. It was a boy who couldn't be more than 19. He had medium length green hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with white stripes and white cargo pants with white sneakers.

"We saw the end of the fight, are you guys okay?" said a girl this time. She had pink long hair going down her back and green eyes. She wore a red tank with a jean skirt and blue shoes.

"Yeah were good" said Kevin, "how about you? You look a little down. Maybe I could cheer you up a little eh?"

"Oh shut up horndog!" Rika said. "So do you know who those people were?"

"No," the one who hadn't spoken anything yet said. He had dark grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and yellow jumpsuit with black shoes. He continued speaking, "but we've seen them around here lately. We overheard them once saying something about finding "The First".

"What's 'The First'" Trace asked.

"I don't know. But I bet its bad news. I wouldn't get involved in them if I were you."

"Well, we'd better be going." The green haired boy said. "See you guys later."

"Okay, take care." Trace replied.

The three strangers walked into the forest before the green-haired boy said, "Oh yeah, nice meeting you three Trace, Rika, and Kevin. Don't let your guard down."

Trace and friends walked out of the lake area and onto route 201 before Trace said, "Wait. We never gave them our names."

"That's creepy." Rika said.

"That girl was probably stalking us. Well me, really. Can't say I blame her," Kevin replied.

"Do you ever shut up?" Rika asked him.

"Oh don't be jealous, there's enough to go around," he said wrapping his arm around her neck. He then received a knee between the legs, causing him to grimace and fall over.

"He had it coming," Trace said as he and Rika walked on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to the lab, the prof. ran up to them.

"Did you succeed in getting back your pokemon?" he asked

"Yes. It was fighting some hooded people at the lake. I guess they thought it was wild." Trace responded.

"Yeah, but they were really nasty and attacked Trace directly" Kevin said.

"Well that's not good. But as long as your okay, that's what matters." The prof. said.

"Why do you think Dratini ran off like that anyway?" Trace asked.

"Could be lots of things. Maybe he was scared, or sensed something at the lake, who knows?" the prof. responded. "Anyway, here are your pokedexs and pokeballs, please fill them both up, okay?"

"We will," Trace said as they turned to walk out of the lab.

After calling their parents again (leaving out the incident at the lake for fear they wouldn't let them go), they set off again.

"Well, were really off now," Trace said

"Yup," Rika replied.

"Let's hurry and get to Jubilife City. I'm starving!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Didn't you eat at home?" Rika asked.

"No, I didn't think of that"

"Idiot"

'What was that?"

"Id-i-ot"

Kevin eyed Rika, who smiled mockingly at him.

"Here, just have this granola bar I got from home," Trace said, throwing him the bar.

"If we hurry, we can make it to Sandgem before dinner time."

They trudged on in silence for a while. They were hot and sweaty and tired. Trace closed his eyes for a moment while walking, and fell into a small pitfall.

"Son of a-"Trace began but was cut off by a voice.

"Gotcha, finally!" the voice said. A kid then emerged from the bushes. He was about their age with blue hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a black vest on top and black pants with green and black shoes.

"What the hell do mean, 'gotcha'?" Trace yelled angrily out of the whole.

The kid looked into the hole and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing down there!? You ruined my trap you idiot!"

"Oh, I don't know, just felt like jumping into some random pitfall in the middle of the road." Trace responded. "Who builds pitfalls in the road were people walk anyway?"

"It was for a shinx that I had trouble catching with normal means, so I figured it fell and couldn't escape, I could catch it, but you've gone and ruined it!"

"Hey buddy, hows about you shut that hole in your face and help me out of here? Sound good?" Trace responded.

The kid then pulled a piece of rope out of his pack and threw down the hole and pulled Trace up.

"So what's your name anyway?" the kid asked.

"I'm Trace, that's Rika, and that's Kevin." Trace said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Trevor, the best rookie pokemon trainer there is."

"Big words for someone who couldn't catch a little shinx" Trace mocked him.

"Wanna go a round then?" Trevor challenged.

"Now you're talking!" Trace said.

"To bad to be beaten in front of your little girlfriend over there," Trevor said to Trace.

Rika glared at him whilst flicking him off.

"Ooh, flare, I like that," Trevor said.

"We gonna battle or what?" Trace, getting impatient, asked. "Dratini, show this loser what's what!" Trace threw out his pokeball and Dratini came out.

"Hmm, a dragon type. What a coincidence. Go Gible!"

"Ladies first," Trace edged him on.

"You'll eat those words. Gible, sand attack!" Trevor commanded

"Quick, close your eyes and charge it!" Trace responded.

Dratini listen to him and shut its eyes, just as sand was about to contact them, then rushed the landshark pokemon. It jumped into the air however and landed behind Dratini.

"Use tackle, Gible!"

"Thunder Wave!"

Dratini turned and shot an electric bolt at the other pokemon, but it charged right through it and rammed him to the ground.

"Now finish this up with Dragon Rage!" Trevor shouted.

"Dratini, roll to the right!"

Dratini just managed to evade the fiery attack and got upright.

"Now, use wrap!"

Dratini wrapped the shark in his tail, constricting its arms and body. It then sent it flying down the pitfall hole, removing it from the list of conscious pokemon. Trevor scowled and returned his pokemon. He paid up the money for losing and stomped away back into the bushes.

"You showed that foo!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah that was great, Trace" Rika congratulated him.

They continued walking down the road to Jublife City, Kevin getting smacked, punched and kicked by Rika along the way.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the entrance to the town called Sandgem. It was a pretty big town, and one couldn't ever really see all of it at one time, unless flying. It had a single pokemon center, pokemart, some houses were residents lived, and a bunch of tall buildings. They stared in awe as they'd never been in a town this big except Kevin when he was a little kid. It was around 7:00 pm so the city life was kind of slower than it was earlier that day.

"Do you see what I do?" Kevin exclaimed.

"What, the Global Trade Center?" Rika asked.

"No, food!" Kevin yelled before running over to a food stand and gulping down some.

"What the heck are you doing?" Trace shouted at him.

"Eating… Food… Duh…" Kevin said between bites.

Trace grabbed his hand as he was about to grab a piece of gourmet meat.

"You have to pay for this!"

"Look, it says free!" Kevin said pointing to a sign above the cart.

"It says buy two meals; get one free, r-tard!" Rika yelled at him.

"Oops," Kevin said, dropping some rice from his mouth when the owner approached them. It was big hairy man with an apron overtop of his brown shirt, white trousers and wearing brown shoes. He eyed Kevin who was frozen at the spot.

"You gonna pay for that, boy?" the man said in a booming voice.

"Uh- I uh- how much?" Kevin asked

"Well, usually it'd be about 1000poke, but since you dropped scraps all over the other food, about 5000poke.

"You see, well, I uh-"Kevin started.

"Run!" Trace screamed and he and his friends ran through the town.

"Get back here you damned kids!" the man shouted.

They made every possible turn, trying desperately to shake the man. They eventually ducked underneath a small cart with trinkets and other stuff for sale. The man ran by them screaming. They hurriedly ran the other way and into the pokecenter.

"You see what you get us into?" Rika shouted at Kevin, slapping him across the head.

"Your gonna have to stop putting your hands on me, woman!" Kevin replied.

"Shut it!" she said, slapping him a second time.

"Yes ma'am"


End file.
